crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wass the Wombat
Wass the Wombat is Rass's older brother who currently tries to become a professional boxer, he was born two years and three months earlier than his brother, when he was a young wombat, he enjoyed watching and playing various types of sports, and is currently training to become a professional boxer. The one thing that he hates about is that Rass usually tries to cheer him up by pranking him while he's busy or trying to sleep. He was first seen in Crash and Rass 2: Save Wass, he was kidnapped by Dr. Neo Cortex during his playtime, but with the help of Crash and Rass, he managed to escape from Cortex, along with Crunch and Coco. In Crash and Rass 3: 7 Lost Worlds, Wass joins with Crash and Rass as the trio. History Crash and Rass 2: Wacky Worlds During Wass and his friends' playtime, Cortex finally shows up again, his victims are Wass, Rass, Coco, Crunch and Crash. Eventually, Cortex froze Crunch into an ice statue, and sent Coco to the basement of his hideout, and finally, Cortex tries to attack Crash, Rass, and Wass with his ray gun, but it malfunctioned for some reason, Cortex orders his minions to kidnap Crash, Rass, and Wass. Crash and Rass did escape because they can work together as a team, but Wass didn't, because Crash and Rass were trying to let him go but the duo gets chased by the two minions of Dr. Neo Cortex. While Crash and Rass managed to survive their adventure, they finally made it to Cortex's Hideout, the duo defeats Cortex once again and set their friends free. Crash and Rass 3: 7 Lost Worlds After Dr. Neo Cortex fails to defeat the duo, he orders N. Oxide, who is the main antagonist of Crash Team Racing, to take his place so that Cortex can wait for Oxide to take over the world with success, Crash and his friends heard this from a special, radial camera and he says that he needs some help, Rass and Wass were the only ones agreed to assist him, so the three of them runs off to stop Oxide and his minions, while Cortex waits for Oxide to defeat the trio, his minions also did that, so then Oxide has to hire some more minions of his' to prevent the trio from defeating Oxide, but this part turns out to be backfired, the trio even defeated Oxide with success just like how the eight drivers of Crash Team Racing defeated him. Cortex went mad and hyper about this, he hires some more bad guys to protect him and let him take over the world succesfully. Characteristics Appearance Wass has an extra fur on top of his head, which makes it look like a hairdo, he has a copper brown fur with light yellow muzzle and chest he wears a dark purple and orange shirt, with khaki jeans with some blue stripes, his fingerless glove is made of red gem, he carefully takes it off because it's very fragile. And he wears a three-colored sneaker. Personality Wass is an aggressive-looking wombat with an aggressive personality and a aggressive voice when he's busy, he is always active at morning, noon, evening, and even nighttime. He grew that personality when he enjoyed watching sports and movies about fighting sports, he plays sports when he's on holiday or when he's bored. Wass is someone that is hard to cry and hard to be happy, mainly because that he is a busybody, unlike his brother, Rass. Trivia * He doesn't use his lasso rope in Crash and Rass 3. * Although, he wears sneakers, it appears that it doesn't have any shoe laces, however, this was fixed in Crash and Rass 4 and Crash Speedway Acceleration. * His name is a play on the word Ness. * He eats Apmuw Fruit every two days, unlike his brother who eats Apmuw Fruits every two hours (unless he is sleeping) . Category:Characters